One word prompt
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: One word. One person. One word prompt.
1. Maka

**So, I really wanted to write one sentence fan fictions, and here it is! Sorry if these sentences are grammatically wrong, I really needed to stretch out the sentences as long as I could.**

* * *

Maka

_Pain_

When she saw Soul after his surgery, with that giant scar in his chest, she felt **pain **course threw her, threw her veins, she could have cried, that **pain** was to intense to bare, almost so much that she would rather be in Soul's position, no that would be worse, that is making Soul go threw the **pain.**

_Determined_

She was **determined** to defeat the kishin. To make this place a better world, without the kishin, for peace, and love, she was set on make this world better for the future generation, she was **determined** to make this world a better place for the future.

_Dragon _

When she was little she used to ride on her Papa's shoulders, he would be the big red **dragon** and she would be the pretty princess and now she couldn't because she had no Papa to play with.

_Gloves_

It was snowing, which was unusual at the Death City, and Maka just wanted to play like a child, with **gloves **on.

_Last_

Soul and Maka have been dating for two months, and Maka couldn't help but wonder, did Soul want more, Tsubaki was the **last **to turn back in the lust chapter, did he want a girl like that?

_Burnt_

When Maka was two she had **burnt** the cookies, that were for Santa, she had a tantrum afterwords.

_Book_

Maka loves **books **almost as much as she loved Soul.

_Cool _

"Maka you're so un**cool" **said Soul

_Save_

Soul had **save**d Maka's life, there's no way she can ever repay him.

_Coat_

Maka and her coat, it was her greatest memory.

_Courage _

"THIS IS COURAGE!"


	2. Soul

**Sorry, I just go so tired yesterday so I didn't update. But I will try to update everyday.**

* * *

Soul

* * *

_Cool_

He was a cool guy, a cool boyfriend, a cool husband, a cool uncle, but he was an amazing ultra-**cool** weapon.

_Pianist _

He mutterd to himself, "If I'm such an awesome **pianist **how come Wes will always be better then me?"

_Loyal_

"Weapons are supposed to be **loyal** to their meisters" Maka had once said to him.

_Run-Away _

He would always **run away** when things got rough, but he swore he wouldn't run away, for Maka.

_Motorcycle_

He loved his **motorcycle, **especially with Maka on.

_Love_

Soul wouldn't fall for **love**s trap, but what about now?

_Scars_

He had to many **scars **to count.

_Years _

He'dwaited 14 **years **for this moment. And he got it.

_Locked_

He's been **locked** away because of the black blood.

_Headbands _

He was stealing Maka's **headbands** for a fact.


	3. Black Star

Black Star

* * *

**Mighty**

"I am the mighty Black star!"

**Loser**

He had lost 10 battles, he was a loser.

**God**

He had done it, he had surpassed **god.**

**Food**

Tsubaki had cooked him wonderful **food, **to bad he was going to Stein's house for the cheat sheets.

**Weapon**

With his **weapon** he would defiantly surpass god.

**Strength**

He had more strength then everybody he knew

**Star**

He had to be a star, he just had to.

**Outrageous **

Everyone thinks he's **outrageous **

**Energy**

He always kept his **energy** up.

**Ready**

He was **ready **for anything.


	4. Ox

Ox

* * *

**Stupid**

He felt so stupid, how did he not know about Kim, how did he push his feelings on her, why must he be so stupid?

**Hope**

He had** hope**, that when the kishin was defeated he could live in a better world with Kim, that she would be excepted in to this world as a regular person, he had **hope** that he would beat Maka on every test, he had lots of **hope.**

**Broken **

When Harvar stabbed Kim, a little part of him broke.

**Smart**

He was extremely smart.

**Mistake **

Even geniuses like him made** mistakes **

**Thunder **

His move 'Royal **Thunder**' destroyed enemies.

**Pillars **

No matter what he would always have his **pillars.**

**Brave **

He was willings to be expelled just to save his friends.

* * *

**Okay so the last one didn't have the word brave but whatever.**


	5. Notice

**So when I said that I would update everyday I was over shooting. At the quickest I'll update every other day. Sorry :(**

**-Poe**


	6. Tsubaki

Tsubaki

* * *

**Motherly**

She was so **motherly** to little pot of fire and thunder.

**Careful**

She was very **careful** with people's emotions, knowing when and when not to step on them.

**Cook**

She was quite the **cook.**

**Second **

She was willing to put herself **second** for Black*Star so he could be first.

**Willing **

She was **willing** to be Black*Star's weapon.

**Friend **

She was quite the **friend** to everyone.

**Responsible **

Someone had to be the **responsible **one.

**Family **

She missed her **family** much more then words could describe.

**Capable **

She was a very **capable **weapon.

**Wavelength **

She had a **wavelength **that could work with Black*Star, she was some type of miracle.

**I finally had the motivation to post! Sorry for the wait. Sorry if it's crappy.**


	7. Pause

**I'm going on a trip for a while so I won't be able to upload for a week. **

**-Poe **


End file.
